La enfermedad del amor
by Dulce Sonrisa
Summary: Y ahí fue cuando ellos lo entendieron. Shaoran, por fin había conocido intimamente a esa fiel compañera, que le acompañaría en esas noches de frio y soledad: Manuela. -Esta historia participa en el Reto "Pasos Para Saber Si Estás Enamorado" del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana


**_Esta historia participa en el Reto "__Pasos Para Saber Si Estás Enamorado" _**_**del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana**_

* * *

_"Hoy, Sakura Kinomoto de la clase B, se me declaro. Estaba muy contento del hecho que quisiera estar conmigo. Así que acepte, pues parecía una linda chica y sería fácil enamorarme de ella, aunque… ¿Cómo uno se da cuenta de que está enamorado?"_

Shaoran suspiro y cerró su diario, y se centro en la clase, ya que el profesor lo miraba raro. Y apenas de que el profesor desviara su atención, Eriol, su mejor amigo lo miro con diversión y escribió algo en un papel, para luego dárselo.

_-" ¿Qué estabas escribiendo, piyo?"_ –Había escrito Eriol. Shaoran, muy sonrojado, lo miro y le contesto.

_-" ¿No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer?"_ –Le recrimino.

_-"¿Más que ver al Gay de mi amigo, escribiendo en su diario intimo? ¡No lo creo!" -_

_-" Eriol, que no soy gay, y tengo novia." -_

_-"Si, claro. ¿Qué escribías?" -_

_-"Después te explico" –_Y tras eso dejaron de mensajearse por ese papel, que luego Eriol arrugo y metió en su mochila.

* * *

- CÓMO SE SIENTE ESTAR ENAMORADO? –Exclamo Eriol en los vestidores. – No puede ser, no puede ser! ¡Crecen tan rápido! –Fingió emocionarse.

- ¿El pequeño Shaoran con novia? –Exclamo, uno de sus otros amigos, Takashi. Se lanzo contra Shaoran, y le abrazo fuertemente. – Es hora de darte "La charla" –Unas lágrimas falsas, empezaron a salir de sus ojos. – Espera, primero deben darme "la charla" a mi primero… -Pensó.

- Los niños crecen tan rápido. –Fingió llorar Eriol, como un Madre cuando se entera que su niño tiene novia. – Cuéntanos de Sakura! –Pidió emocionado.

Takashi se acerco a Eriol, para abrazarle y frotarle la espalda, mientras seguían la actuación. – Si, cuéntanos de Sakura. –Le siguió el.

Shaoran, todo sonrojado y con todas las miradas de sus compañeros pendientes de él, se paso la mano por el cabello.

- Buena, ella se llama… Sakura Kinomoto y es de la clase B. –Explico. –Se me declaro ayer, y bueno. No me desagradaba pero… porque les estoy contando esto? –Pregunto, volviendo en sí.

- Porque me preguntaste como se siente estas enamorado. –Le explico Eriol, sonriéndole burlon.

- Claro, que me esperaba de ti… -Murmuro Shaoran, molesto.

Takashi sonrío. - Pero yo sé mucho sobre el amor, recuerda que desde el año pasado estoy con Chiharu. –Le dijo.

- Si! Escucha. Cuando te enamoras, #1: Te late el corazón cada vez que la vez o estas cerca de ella! –Le dijo uno de sus compañeros, que escuchaba la conversación, mientras se sonrojaba.

- #2: -Anuncio Eriol, y todas las miradas voltearon a él: -La extrañas a todas horas, y cuentan los minutos para verla. -

- #3 –Felizmente, Takashi –Cuando te sientes la persona más feliz de la tierra, y le sonríes y celas por cualquier cosa. -

- Cuando el tiempo a su lado, pasa volando y ya saben… siempre quieres más? –Murmuro sonrojado, un compañero.

- Maricón… -Exclamo Eriol, burlándose.

- Cuando los besos ya no bastan, y quieres darle sin piedad. –Un compañero, repetidor del año anterior, había dicho. Algunos rieron y otro, como Shaoran, se sonrojaron.

- Y por más puta mariconada suene, lo último es: -Termino Takashi – Cuando su felicidad es la tuya. -

- Aww, se sonrojo… Shaoran-chan! –Exclamaron todos.

- Ya cállense! –Grito él.

_"Según los chicos:_

**_#1: Te late el corazón como un idiota, por cualquier cosa._**  
**_#2: La extraño todo el puto día_**  
**_#3: Me siento la persona más feliz del planeta, y me comporto idiota._**  
**_#4: El tiempo, no alcanza para estar con ellas y querer mucho más._**  
**_#5: Querer darle_**  
**_#6: Su felicidad es la mía._**

_Mierdas, solo son mierdas."_

Al cerrar su diario, su celular sonó, miro, y vio que era Sakura, y con nerviosismo contesto.

- H-h-hola! -

_- Shaoran-kun! Solo quería decirte buenas noches y decirte que te extraño mucho. –_Tras esa línea de Sakura, el corazón de Shaoran empezó a latir. "El corazón te late como loco". Mierda.

- Eh, si… yo… yo… -Mierda, su puto corazón no podía quedarse tranquilo? – Si quieres mañana nosotros… -

_- ¿Vamos a una cita? –_Termino por él. _– Kya, claro que sí! Después de clases, emm… ¿Te parece?_

- Em… yo sí… eh… -En realidad Shaoran le iba a pedir, si podían besarse mañana, pero la idea de la cita no estaba mal.

_- Excelente! –_Le interrumpió ella. _– Hasta mañana Shaoran, te quiero! –_Y colgó.

Una estúpida sonrisa colgó del rostro de Shaoran. Y se recostó en su cama, pensando donde llevaría mañana a su "princesa".

- Mierda… #3 -

* * *

Shaoran la espero en la entrada. Estaba ansioso y nervioso, también algo eufórico. Y al verla llegar, estaba hermosa. Su uniforme mientras corría para alcanzarla, dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas y sus pechos, talla normal, moverse… esperen ¿QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO?

- Shaoran-kun! Lo siento… ¿Llego tarde? –Pregunto ella, con respiración agitada. Shaoran negó, mientras sus ojos se centraron en el pecho de la chica que subía y bajaba. Bendita sea su inocencia… que… -¿Te sientes bien, Shaoran kun? Hace un rato que estas mirando hacia el piso… -Creyó que miraba el piso… ok.

- Vamos... –Anuncio Shaoran, dando media vuelta.

Sakura sonrío y le alcanzo, para entrelazar sus manos. Shaoran se sonrojo y las miro. – Lo siento… ¿Te incomoda? –Pregunto ella avergonzada.

Shaoran negro y contesto: - Pa-pa-para nad-da. -

Y siguieron sus caminos, fueron a comer algo y después a los videojuegos. Se divertían mucho y Sakura intento alcanzar en un juego, diez veces, un osito, pero nunca pudo.

-Arg! –Riño. – Otra vez! -

Shaoran la miro con atención, sus caras le hacían reír como imbécil. Era tan linda y tierna… - ¿Puedo intentarlo? –Le pregunto.

Sakura le miro y mientras sonreía, asintió. Shaoran se acerco al juego, y lentamente fue sacando el osito, mientras Sakura le daba indicaciones de derecha e izquierda.

Cuando por fin salió, Sakura le abrazo y sostuvo el osito. – Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! –Repetía.

- No es nada… -Respondió, devolviéndole su abrazo y pronto se dio cuenta. "#6: Su felicidad es la mía. " - Mierda –Grito, mientras la soltaba.

- ¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto asustada, Sakura.

Shaoran negó, y sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos – Recordaba algo, simplemente, vamos. – "Que me estoy volviendo un maricón, eso pasa."

Y así jugaron hasta el anochecer, uno que llego muy rápido y Shaoran llevo a su casa a Sakura.

- La pase muy bien… -Dijo una sonrojada, Sakura. Frente a su casa… - Espero que lo repitamos… -Y mientras se ponía de puntitas, se fue acercando a un Shaoran estupefacto y nervioso. Y a unos centímetros de su boca:

- QUE MIERDA HACES, SAKURA? –Grito un hombre de unos 25 o 26 años, mientras salía de la casa, con un palo de amasar.

- Touya… -Murmuro ella sonrojada y asustada.

- Te voy a matar enano, y luego a ti monstruo! –Grito con cara de ogro.

- No soy un monstruo y no lo mates! –Cómicamente, Sakura se largo a llorar, mientras Shaoran era perseguido por Touya, por el jardín con un palo de amasar.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? –Una voz calmada, pregunto. Sakura giro a verlo, y era el…

- Yukito! –Grito, corriendo a abrazarlo. Y esto hizo parar a Shaoran y así fue como Touya lo atrapo, pero eso no le importo.

- ¿Quién es él? –Pregunto enojado, Shaoran, mientras veía a Sakura abrazarse con ese tipo.

Touya, aun enojado, le dio un golpe con el palo de amasar, haciendo que todo se volviera oscuro para Shaoran, y su último recuerdo de ahí fue un "Creo que se murió".

* * *

Shaoran despertó, en un sillón y cuando despertó, vio como Sakura abrazaba a ese tipo, despidiéndose.

Y cuando, el por fin se fue, ella se dio cuenta que él había despertado. – Shaoran ¿Te encuentras bien? -

El enojado, la miro con rabia. – Estoy bien… ¿Por qué no invitas a comer a ese, estúpido con el que te estabas abrazando? –Le soltó, muy enojado.

Sakura le miro sin comprender! -¿De qué hablas? Yuki-kun? –Pregunto.

- Si ese "Yuki-kun" –Imito la voz de Sakura. – ME DICES QUE ME QUIERES Y LO ABRAZAS? QUE TE PASA! –Grito aun más enojado.

Y Sakura, simplemente, empezó a reír. - ¿De qué te ríes? –Exclamo, aun más enojado él.

- De que Yukito, es el novio de mi hermano… -Explico ella, aun riendo un poco.

Shaoran abrió, completamente los ojos. - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... -

Sakura se acerco a él y le acaricio el rostro. – En otras palabras, Yuki-kun y el que te persiguió con el mazo de amasar, mi hermano, son pareja. –Ella le sonrío. – Homosexuales. -

* * *

- ¿El hermano te persiguió con un mazo? –Takashi y Eriol comenzaron a reír.

Shaoran rodo los ojos. – Si… -Y el, volvió a su diario.

Y donde había escrito los pasos, escribió el titulo _"Como saber si te volviste un maricón"_

- Comprobé el número #4 ayer de noche… -Murmuro sonrojado.

Takashi y Eriol lo miraron curiosos. - ¿Cómo que comprobaste el número 4? –Pregunto, el último.

Shaoran se rasco la cabeza, y se sonrojo más si es posible.

Y ahí fue cuando ellos lo entendieron. Shaoran, por fin había conocido intimamente a esa fiel compañera, que le acompañaría en esas noches de frio y soledad: Manuela.

* * *

Un mes después, Shaoran y Sakura volvían a casa juntos. El ya se había acostumbrado a tomarle de la mano, y besarse, pero besos cortos y de vez en cuando.

Pero también, tenía sueños eróticos y sí, eso completaba todos los pasos, con el último, que fue el #5. ¿Pero quién lo culpaba? Teniendo a una adolescente hermosa a su lado, quien no podría soñar cosas pervertidas.

El la miro y recordó su ultimo sueño o pesadilla, su Madre nunca le vio tan limpio, ahora se bañaba todos los días y ahorraba agua caliente!

Suspiro y ella le miro. - ¿Estás bien, Shaoran-kun? –Pregunto preocupada.

Shaoran se dio una golpiza mental, ella era la que no iba a estar bien si seguía así. – Estoy bien, si. –Él le contesto.

Ella paro su caminar de repente, y le miro, y sonrío.

- ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto el.

En puntas de pie, ella se le acerco y le beso. – Te quiero, Shaoran… -Murmuro entre sus labios.

Y aunque era placentero, para Shaoran era como estar entre el cielo y el infierno. La separo de él sonrojado; - Yo también te quiero, y perdona! –Exclamo.

- ¿De q…? –Y fue interrumpida, con un salvaje beso de Shaoran, el cual correspondió torpemente.

Si, quizá, Shaoran se había vuelto muy maricón.

Pero se volvió un maricón por amor.

Por seis putos pasos, mierda, tendría que hacer un libro para futuros maricones como el.

Para estupidos, que no sepan de esta rara enfermedad, y no sepan que son esos extraños sintomas en ellos.

Si eso haría, escribiria un libro, sobre la enfermedad del amor.

* * *

**Fin.**

Comenten. Es para el reto de "Pasos para saber si estas enamorado" Este oneshot, bueno:3

PD: Los personajes, tienen entre 13 y 14 años. :3


End file.
